


Unexpected Prize

by rebecca_selene



Category: The Others (2001)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Christmas crackers provide a bigger prize than they expected.





	Unexpected Prize

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 12 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/nxAMcUh.jpg) AND [](https://smallfandomflsh.dreamwidth.org/profile)[smallfandomflsh](https://smallfandomflsh.dreamwidth.org/) challenge #211: benevolence

“Mummy, can we pull the crackers now?”

“Certainly not—” Grace remembered that she no longer got her migraine. “Certainly.”

Excitedly, Anne and Nicholas distributed the crackers to the circle of people at the table, Grace having benevolently allowed the servants to join them for Christmas dinner.

“Room for one more?” Everyone looked toward the door, and Grace inhaled sharply.

“Daddy!” The children ran to hug him.

“Charles…”

He gave her a small smile and took his place at the other end of the table. “Let’s see what’s inside these, then.”

The children returned to their seats, and everyone pulled.


End file.
